The overall objective of this project is twofold: 1) through descriptive studies to explore the geographic, racial, ethnic, time trend and other patterns of cancer mortality in the U.S., and 2) through analytic field investigations in areas of special risk to generate and/or test hypotheses to explain the descriptive variation noted.